Coming Home
by matchaball
Summary: Himawari always knew home was where the heart was. Luckily, her heart was big enough for all.


**AN:** Inspired by a prompt by tumblr users godzillanon and narootos . I sat down on my computer this morning to do work and ended up spending the day writing this instead. It was much too good a prompt to pass up. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from the report he was reading at the kitchen table to see his daughter standing in the doorway. She shuffled from side to side, her head ducked down, her arms tucked behind her back. She looked distinctly bashful and so very much like Hinata when she was that age. Naruto smiled at the thought.

"Can you play with me?" Himawari's bright blue eyes darted up to look at his face hopefully.

Naruto felt his heart clench, and he wished with all of his heart that he could just chuck the report out the window and spend the rest of the day with his daughter. As it was, he already had to swear several promises to Shikamaru that he would absolutely get his work done in exchange for working at home today. He wouldn't put it past the spiky-haired genius to have patrols checking up on him.

"I'm sorry, Hima," Naruto said gently. "Can you give Daddy an hour, and then we'll play?"

"Tha' what you said _ages_ ago," she huffed and stamped her feet. "I ne'er have anyone to play with anymore."

And there was the problem he and Hinata didn't know how to navigate. Boruto entered the Academy that year and clan issues were coming to head on the sealing of the Branch members, requiring more and more of Hinata's time and focus. A revolving door of babysitters kept Himawari company, and though she loved all her uncles and aunties lots, she preferred her family first. A preference she had no problems voicing whenever she could.

"I'm sorry, Hima," Naruto could only echo himself. His face fell for a moment as he tried to convince himself he would definitely get the work done in an hour, come hell or high water. He brightened after a moment and leaned forward on the table, as if he was about to impart a great big secret. "I have a great idea! How about I make a clone?"

"No!" Himawari pouted. "No clone!"

Well, there went that thought. He tried clones with her before, of course, but Himawari had an uncanny knack for distinguishing between her real father and his clones and always refused to play with the 'fake Daddy'.

All of a sudden Himawari gasped and the arms behind her back spasmed. Naruto was already out of the chair and crouching down to check on her before a mass of fur and a hiss shot past him and clambered up the counter to stop by the sink. The black cat stood tensely for a moment but settled down quickly as it sat down and started to wash a paw.

Naruto froze, flabbergasted, unsure where to direct his attention. A sniffle from Himawari answered his dilemma and he turned to face her. He knelt down so he was eye-level to her and brought a hand to cup her face gently.

"Himawari," he began, "what is a cat doing in our house?"

"He played with me!" she hiccuped. "He wanted to come home wi'me. Please, please, please can we keep him?" Tears were rolling down her face in earnest now and her bright blue eyes stared beseechingly at her dad. Naruto felt pinned by her pleading eyes. He realized this was probably how Hinata felt whenever he turned his puppy eyes on her.

"You know how your mother feels about keeping a pet," Naruto tried to let her down gently. "Who's going to take care of him?"

"Me! I a'ready been," Himawari said adamantly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. So that's where all the leftovers had been going.

"Please, Daddy?"

Oh no. She had her puppy eyes on at full force and with the tear tracks still glistening on her whiskered cheeks, Naruto knew he was a lost cause. He only hoped Hinata wouldn't be too mad.

He sighed. "Alright, Hima."

"Yay!" the girl squealed and hopped in excitement. Any form of distress apparent a moment ago might as well have never happened. She skipped over to the counter and reached up to pat the cat, who purred and stretched his head down happily to receive her scratches.

Naruto wondered for a moment if Himwari had almost planned it so he would be the one at home when she asked. He was undoubtedly the bigger pushover between him and Hinata, especially when it came to anything Himawari wanted or needed.

 _Well, if anything_ , he thought as he watched his daughter coax the cat off the counter with a piece of string, _she has someone to play with now._

xXx

"Thi' is Nori," Himawari hoisted the grey cat in her left arm up, "and Tamago!" she declared, hoisting the fluffy orange cat in her other arm up. They looked distinctly unimpressed by their handling but gave no motion of protest.

Hinata put her hands on her hips, turning from the lunch she was preparing on the stove to give her daughter her undivided attention. She tried not to smile at the sight of the two cats stretched down to the floor, almost matching her daughter's short height.

"And what about Mochi? Are you tired with him already?" Hinata asked, just as the green-eyed black cat came walking into the kitchen, pausing to rub his head up against her shin. She absentmindedly bent down to pat him.

When she came home in the evening several weeks ago to make dinner and saw the cat cradled in Himawari's arms, she couldn't bring herself to be upset in the face of Himawari's hopeful eyes and Naruto's sheepish grin.

She supposed it was inevitable, really. Himawari always had a habit of playing with most any animal she found on the streets or in the forest. Hinata was only surprised she hadn't tried bringing the critters home sooner.

"You're not mad I didn't tell her 'no'?" Naruto had asked her as they settled into bed that night, drawing her close to him so he could tuck her head under his chin.

"Actually, I think it'll be good for her," Hinata sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's no different than having imaginary friends. And this is much better than the alternative of her internalizing her loneliness. We'll make do."

Boruto had been indifferent to the new addition to the family at first, but Mochi proved to be persistent in his affections. Himawari had laughed delightedly when she saw the cat curled up sleepily on her brother's back as he laid sprawled on the floor of the living room attempting to complete his homework.

From then on, wherever Boruto and Himawari were, Mochi was always close behind like a shadow. He stuck by Himawari though more often than not and was always her constant companion even when she went outside to play in the garden.

Himawari's smiles and giggles made all the cat hair worth it.

"He's lonely!" Himawari declared. "So I found him some friends!"

So one cat was still not enough. Hinata felt her heart drop as she considered how Himawari was dealing with the erratic schedules and constant absences of the people closest to her.

Mochi sat by Hinata, curiously considering the newcomers. His tail whipped lazily behind him.

"Mochi might not be ok with these friends," Hinata tried to warn Himawari but the young girl already released her charges and Tamago and Nori dropped to the floor.

Hinata held her breath, ready to scoop her daughter up and dash out of the kitchen should a fight ensue.

Mochi approached the two cats, one who was crouched down on the floor and the other who was sitting relaxed back on her haunches, and gave a friendly sniff. Tamago sniffed back and whacked Mochi up the head with her paw.

Hinata scooped Himawari up the moment she saw the paw go up, her movement startling all three cats, and backed out of the kitchen.

"No, no, Mama!" Himawari squirmed in her mother's arms. "They're playing! They know each other!"

"No, Himawari," Hinata refuted. She kept a firm hold on the girl in her arms. "You remember what Auntie Hana said, about introducing animals to each other? It has to be slow because they might not get along."

"They do, they do!" Himawari insisted, increasing her wriggling. "We play outside all the time to'ether!"

Hinata paused, just at the edge of the kitchen. Tamago and Mochi were clearly playing now, tails whipping back and forth and paws coming up to tap each other. Nori had hopped onto the seat of one of the kitchen chairs and was curled up, evidently intent on taking a nap.

Himawari struggled free of her mother's arms and ran back towards the cats. Mochi and Tamago paused in their playing to welcome the girl and Hinata was astonished by the rumble of purrs that filled the kitchen as her daughter bent down to pet the two cats, giggling in happiness.

"See?" Himawari grinned back at her mother and Hinata never found the whiskers on her cheeks more fitting or ironic. "We're family!"

xXx

"Remember, you have to be quiet," Hinata reminded her daughter. Himawari nodded solemnly though the excitement in her eyes and the fidgeting of her arms betrayed her anticipation. "Ok, go say hi to them."

Himawari glanced up at her mother and Uncle Kiba and, after receiving an encouraging nod from the both of them, she squealed in delight before dashing forward to play with Akamaru's puppies. The pups instantly gravitated towards her, tripping over themselves in their haste to investigate their new playmate. Himawari's laughter filled the air and Hinata wished she could bottle the sound up to keep forever.

"She really has a way with animals," Kiba commented, watching his niece in all but blood scoop a puppy up to kiss.

"I know. I should be thankful she's only brought three home to keep," Hinata laughed, shaking her head.

"Has it been helping?" Kiba eyed his old team mate. He had been one of the first babysitters Himawari ever had and could always read her mood and emotions as clear as day. Himawari's unhappiness didn't come as a surprise to him though to be fair, she was as adept and plain as Naruto in expressing herself.

"Yes. They follow her everywhere. They spend all their time in the garden, actually. I think Himawari's becoming half-cat herself," Hinata smiled at the thought. "They're good company for her."

"Mama, Mama!" Himawari raced back up to the two of them, holding a puppy up in her arms. "Can we have one?"

"Himawari!" Hinata scolded. "We already have three cats!"

"Pleeeeaaaase Mama?" Himawari stuck her lower lip out and opened her eyes wide. She knew the power of the blue Uzumaki eyes. She'd seen how effective they were whenever Daddy used them on Mama.

Hinata wavered. The puppy _was_ very cute...

"Puppies are a lot of work, Hima-chan," Kiba crouched down. "How about I show you these dogs Hana and I have been taking care of? I think they're in need of your kisses."

Himawari perked up at the thought of more dogs needing her.

"Le's go, le's go!" She gently put the puppy down and grabbed Kiba's hand. He chuckled and rose up before heading out of the kennel. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for her friend's intervention, and followed them out.

They entered the back of the compound which was structured to resemble more a veterinary clinic. Two dogs rested in crates against the wall but both perked up as the door opened.

"Go ahead, they're very friendly. Just be careful of their legs," Kiba warned her before letting her hand go. Himawari fearlessly approached the crates, and leaned forward, whispering to the dogs. They whined and licked at her fingers through the bars.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Dumb kids on the streets thought it would be fun to have a go at them," Kiba answered with a fierce scowl. "These two are so gentle they didn't even fight back. I don't really know what to do now though, since they're much too old to be trained to be an Inuzuka dog and we don't exactly have anyone here who could take care of them."

Himawari turned her head to face her mother, her hands still stroking what she could of the dogs through the bars. Clearly she heard everything Kiba had said, from the eager and pleading look on her face.

She wore her heart on her sleeve as earnestly as her father did.

"Mama, please?"

xXx

"Dare I even ask?"

Naruto came home early that day and, after kissing his wife hello, went to check up on Himawari only to find her in the garden amidst a mass of fur in the form of two dogs and three cats. Himawari beamed up at him, waving something she was building in her hands in greeting at him.

Hinata only gave him a look and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I could never say no to her either."

"They're all very loyal to her," Hinata remarked as she made some tea. She set the mugs down on the table a moment later and Naruto slid into the seat next to her, relishing the quiet moment they had together. "They're always with her in the garden."

"Is she making something, by the way?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of tea. "I thought I saw something in her hands when I went to say hello."

"Hmm," Hinata hummed and she tapped her chin in thought. "She's been taking all her art supplies outside but I don't know if she's been making anything in particular with them. Although…"

"Although?" Naruto prompted her as she trailed off.

Hinata got a funny look in her eyes. "She's been asking for more stories of Neji when we go to visit him, as of late."

Naruto reached over and clasped Hinata's hand comfortingly. "I think it's natural, to be curious about who he was."

"I know. I'm glad she's so interested," Hinata smiled, her gaze dropped onto the tablecloth as she considered her late cousin. Her eyes were sad but her smile grew as she told him, "She kept insisting that every bird that passed by us was Neji."

"Only if they're following her around and pooping on anyone that bothers her," Naruto joked.

"Pecking and whacking them with his wings seem more his style," Hinata laughed. A moment later, she sighed, "He would've loved her so much, her and Boruto both." She turned her hand over to clasp Naruto's hand properly. He gave her fingers a squeeze in support. "He probably wouldn't have been able to say no to her either."

"Who could, really?" Naruto laughed. There was no denying that Himawari was a literal ball of sunshine even ever since they brought her home. She laughed more than cried and charmed everyone she met even more effortlessly than Naruto made friends. She latched onto Boruto before she knew how to walk or talk and the two of them were inseparable. His absence, since going to the Academy, probably hurt her the most.

The gentle beeping of the kitchen clock's alarm interrupted them. Hinata glanced up and saw the time.

"Do you want to keep Hima company while I pick Boruto up?" she asked with a smile.

"How is that even a question!" Naruto laughed. He leaned over and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll be waiting for you both when you get home."

Hinata smiled beautifully back at him and Naruto was always amazed at the incredible effect she had on him. Even now, years later, her smile had the power to get his heart racing and his cheeks flushing.

"Already miss you," he murmured and stole another kiss from her before letting her go.

Naruto made his way to the back of the house and slid the door connecting to the garden open. He couldn't help but chuckle at the bed of fur surrounding his daughter. Himawari heard him and turned, her smile as bright as the warm summer sunshine.

"Daddy!" she squealed happily though she made no move to get up. Naruto wasn't bothered. He could see Ramen and Miso resting their heads on her lap and Tamago curled up against her back.

"Where on earth could my sunflower be?" he gasped theatrically and made a show of scanning the garden. "I can't see her! All these ferocious fuzzy monsters must have gobbled her up!" The dogs and cats, used to the theatrics of the Uzumaki household did nothing more than flip their ears at the sound of his voice before continuing to snooze away in the grass.

Himawari shrieked in laughter and curled her body up, trying to hide among all the pets.

"I'll have to battle these evil monsters to get her back then!" Naruto exclaimed and stepped purposefully off the porch. He raised his hands in mock anger as he approached them, taking a deep breath and puffing his chest out as if readying to blow them away.

Himawari popped her head back up and yelled, "I'm here, Daddy, I'm here! Don't fight them, Nori will be mad!"

"There she is!" Naruto carefully stepped around the sleeping cats and dogs and bent down to rub his nose against Himawari's. "You know Nori would have beat me anyway."

Himawari giggled and nodded in agreement. Nori in particular was rather adept at stealing food from under Naruto's nose, much to his confusion and her entertainment.

"What'cha making there?" he pointed at the object in her hands. He considered the box-like shape made of messily overlapped popsicle sticks and glue and the lopsided hole carved on one face.

"It'a birdhouse!" Himawari exclaimed proudly, holding her creation up so he could see it better. "I made it f'Uncle Neji!"

Naruto sucked a quick breath in and couldn't help but envelop his daughter in a tight hug.

"Daddy?" Himawari asked confusedly, though she wound her small arms to hug him back tightly. Mama and Daddy gave the best hugs always.

"Uncle Neji would love it," Naruto's voice was a bit choked up. He cleared his throat and sat back, handing the birdhouse back to her. "Can I help you make one too?"

"Yeah!" Himawari cheered and pointed to her art supplies scattered in front of her. "You make one too!"

Naruto settled down next to her and helped himself to the popsicle sticks and craft glue. Ramen lifted his head from Himawari's lap, sniffed the air, and got up to curl up by Naruto's side. He grinned at the dog and gave it a quick pat before beginning to assemble his own birdhouse.

The front door opened ten minutes later, signaling Boruto's and Hinata's return. A moment later, Boruto stood in the open doorway, looking at his father and sister surrounded bits of popsicle sticks, dogs, and cats, with hands liberally covered in glue.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"We're makin' birdhouses f'Uncle Neji!" Himawari waved her birdhouse excitedly in the air. "C'mon help us!"

Boruto grinned and hopped down from the porch, never one to deny his sister. He moved Mochi over to the side so he could sit down next to Himawari.

"Is this for Mom?" he asked Naruto.

"Maybe a little," Naruto answered, smiling at his son. "But Hima's right. Uncle Neji needs a home to come back to so we're making some for him!"

Boruto nodded, satisfied with the answer, and reached for the popsicle sticks.

"He must need to eat too, so I'll make him a birdfeeder," he decided.

He loved the stories of Uncle Neji, whenever Hinata or Naruto would tell them, and he knew how important he was to especially to Hinata. He meticulously matched the popsicle edges up, intent on making the best birdhouse he could for his mother.

A moment later, Hinata herself appeared bearing a tray with a plate of sliced peaches and tall glasses of lemonade. She stepped down and paused as she took in the scene.

"What are you making?" she asked. She smiled down at Miso, who had gotten up at the sight of her and came over to say hi, his tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

"They're f'r Uncle Neji!" Himawari exclaimed, wiggling in excitement. "So he'll always hav'a home to come home to!"

Hinata's breath caught in her throat and her eyes burned as she felt tears collect at the corners of her eyes. Naruto turned to look at her, his smile wide and eyes full of warmth and love. Boruto set his sticks down and hopped up, moving over to help take the tray from Hinata's hands.

"Here Mom, come make them with us too!" Boruto encouraged her as he set the tray down. He swatted Nori away who came sniffing curiously at the peach slices.

"Let me get something first," Hinata sniffled and Naruto saw her raise a sleeve to wipe her eyes as she turned and entered the house again. A moment later, she reappeared holding a small bag of birdseed in her hands.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Boruto cheered. He moved Mochi over onto his lap and Hinata came down to sit next to him.

They spent the day under the warm summer sun in comfort of their garden, surrounded by blooming sunflowers and ripening tomato plants and under the shade of their apple tree. Hinata laughed as Tamago curled herself comfortably on top of Miso to nap and Himawari would get up to follow Ramen in chasing butterflies every once in a while.

Naruto pouted as Nori successfully stole a peach slice from his fingers and Boruto continued making his bird feeder, pausing every once in a while to stroke Mochi who purred contentedly in his lap.

The sun travelled across the sky and as it started to dip down below the horizon, painting the sky in streaks of vivid pinks and purples, the Uzumaki family hung their houses and feeders up on the limbs of the apple tree. Chimes dangled from one of the houses and sang softly as they fluttered in the wind. Hinata stepped back to admire their handiwork and sighed, a soft smile lighting her face.

"Uncle Neji is very lucky to have you all," she murmured and gathered Himawari and Boruto up in a hug. Naruto joined the group hug, his long arms enveloping them all and Himawari thought there had never been a more perfect day.

As they all turned to head back inside to get ready for bed, Naruto and Boruto trying to direct the pets in the same direction at once while Hinata laughed at their antics, Himawari paused as her ears caught the flap of wings.

She turned and her eyes lit upon a white dove settling on the branch above where the birdhouses hung. The dove regarded her for a moment before crooning softly, ruffling its feathers.

Himawari smiled and lifted her fingers up to her lips to kiss before holding her hand up. The dove lifted its wings and swooped down to land on her outstretched hand.

"Uncle Neji," she smiled, her voice soft. "Welcome home."


End file.
